Kiss of a Veela
by twistedmic
Summary: Second entry to Potter's Place 3Harry meets Gabrielle for the first time since the second task


Potter's Place Three August Scene Writing Contest entry

Harry meets Gabrielle for the first time since the Second Task

Kiss of a Veela

Harry sat alone at a table, in a secluded corner of the Weasley's backyard, watching as the wedding goers danced, laughed and generally had fun. Despite the joyous occasion that weddings should be, Harry did not feel like having fun, or being joyous.

He silently nursed a cup of pumpkin juice as he watched the dancing, smiling, laughing couples. He was watching one couple in particular, a couple with flaming red hair and rich, chestnut brown hair; the couple of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his two closet friends.

Ron had surprised him when he cordially asked Hermione to dance with him. Hermione accepted and Ron had taken her hand and gently pulled her to the magically crafted dance floor.

Hermione's face lit up with a broad smile as Ron took the lead and spun them gracefully around the dance floor, Hermione's warm hazel eyes gleaming with joy.

_'I want to tell her.'_ Harry thought. _'But I don't know if I really care about her that way, or if I just think I do because Ron is interested in her. She looks so happy with him. I can't take away her happiness because of feelings that might not even be real. _

_I just can't tell her. No matter how much it hurts me. Her being happy is all that matters to me, not mine.'_

"I've been where you are now, lad." A gruff voice said, jolting Harry from his musings.

Harry tore his gaze from the dance floor in time to see Alastor Moody lowering himself into a chair directly across from him. "I know exactly what you're feeling."

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"Her name was Sharon." Moody said in reply. "A very close friend of mine. I was sure that I loved her. Got myself up the courage to tell her the very same day that another friend, Kenneth, asked her out on a date. She was so happy that he asked her out, the happiest that I had ever seen her.

I couldn't bring myself to take that from her. IT would have been selfish, I thought, to tell her I fancied her when she was dating my best friend, so I kept my mouth shut. I gave up my own happiness to make sure that she was happy, no matter how much it hurt me.

Kenneth and Sharon married, and I threw myself into my work, trying to fill the emptiness that I felt. It worked, to a degree. I didn't feel the emptiness anymore, but I didn't feel much else either, I had all but turned off my emotions.

Years later, Kenneth and Sharon were attacked by some dark lord wannabe. The Dark wizard killed Sharon outright, and mortally wounded Kenneth, who managed to kill his attacker. I arrived at their home in time to be with Kenneth as he died.

With his last breaths, Kenneth confessed that he knew how I felt about Sharon, and asked her out before I could. He had wanted her just because I did. He told me that he _did _come to love her as he knew that I did, but not before years of seeing her as a trophy, proof that he beat me at something. He told me he was sorry for what he did and begged for my forgiveness. He died before I could say anything.

I threw my self into my work even further, and became the man that I am today."

Moody looked Harry in the eyes. " I don't want to see another turn out like me. Tell your Sharon how you feel, before it's to late."

"But, what if I'm not like you, but like Kenneth? What if I only want her because my friend does?"

"Who would you rather see happy? Her or yourself?"

"Her, of course!"

"Then you have your answer, lad."

Harry was about to reply when the Maid-of- Honor, a beautiful blonde girl, around Harry's age, walked up to the table.

"Would either of you gentlemen care to dance?" Her voice was warm and soft with a hint of a foreign accent.

Moody grinned, a scary sight to most. "I wouldn't see you saddled with an old codger like me." Moody nudged Harry's shoulder. "You'll be much better off dancing with someone closer to your age."  
Harry took the hint and stood up. "I'd be delighted to dance with you."

As Harry took the girls hand, Moody said. "Keep in mind what I told you."

Harry nodded.

"I feel a little silly asking you this," Harry said when he and the girl stepped onto the dance floor. "But, what's your name?"

"You do not remember me?" The girl said. "I guess I cannot blame you, I did look quite different the last time you saw me, and we did not speak to one another at the time. You did speak with my sister ever so briefly."

Harry carefully examined her face, and noticed some familiarity. The light curve of her lips, the set of her nose, the shape of her cheekbones, her entire facial structure all resembled Fleur to a degree.

"Gabrielle?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, I am."

"You look older than I thought you would be."

"I was, how you say, a 'late bloomer'. I was thirteen when I participated in the second task, though I looked much younger."

"You really look your age now." Harry said with a small blush.

"Thank you, Harry. That was a nice compliment." Gabrielle gently wrapped her arms around Harry and the two began dancing.

A warm, contented feeling washed over Harry as he held Gabrielle close, her warm, soft body pressed against his. He suddenly, desperately, wanted to hold Hermione this close, to dance with her, to make her smile. He wanted her to be his, and he hers.

The current song ended and Gabrielle pulled away from Harry. "Thank you for the dance, Harry. It was quite enjoyable."

"Would you like a cup of pumpkin juice?"

"No thank you." Gabrielle said. "But I would like to speak with you privately."

"Okay, lead the way."

Gabrielle took his hand and led him to the front yard, away from the wedding party.

"What did you want to talk about?"

She was silent for a few moments before speaking. "I have had a crush on you for sometime, Harry. Ever since you rescued me from the bottom of the lake."

"But you weren't in any danger." Harry said.

"At the time you believed that I was, and that is what matters to me. And since then, Fleur has given me updates on your activities. I have learned much about your character because of those updates, and it fits with what I desire in my future.

"But," she cut Harry off as he opened his mouth. "Before I go further, I must know something."

Gabrielle stood on her toes and lightly kissed him.

It was unlike any other kiss he had received. It wasn't salty and tear soaked, like Cho's , or heated and passionate like Ginny's. Gabrielle's kiss was soft, sweet and beautiful, so beautiful that it nearly brought tears to his eyes. His thoughts almost immediately turned to Hermione, and wanting to kiss her like he was being kissed.

Gabrielle leaned back, her own ocean blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Your feelings for her are genuine." She said softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Gabrielle silenced Harry by pressing her fingers to his lips. "You have no control over your hearts desire. Tell Hermione how you feel, and know that they are true."

"Still, I'm sorry I can't be what you want."

Gabrielle kissed his cheek. "You continue to prove your selfless character." She hugged Harry briefly then turned and walked in to the Burrow.

"I felt your powers." Fleur said as Gabrielle entered the living room. "Did you use The Kiss?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Did you find out what you wanted to?"

"His feelings are true and pure." Gabrielle said softly. "I will not interfere with his happiness."  
"At the cost of your own?"

"His is all that matters to me. Mine is of little consequence."

Fleur hugged her sister and rubbed her back. "You are just as selfless as he is, little sister. And you will find someone that makes you as happy as you deserve to be."

SCENE END


End file.
